Behind War There Is Love
by Midnight Rose Princess
Summary: Years after he went to the afterlife, Yami comes back to the modern world to find Yugi and tell him what he really feels. He finds Yugi, who's now a commander in the army, and now has to face the danger of war as well. Reposted .
1. Ship and Found

**Title: **Behind War There is Love

**Author:** Midnight Rose Princess

**Summary:**

**Midnight: **Hello! Sorry for the long wait! But if you read my profile I'm sure you'll know why. I also went on a pause for this story because of location problems. See, I started out the way I wasnted Yugi and Atem to eventually head, but I had them going back to the Mediterranean even though they just came from there. You see, I was reading another fanfic about another anime and they were headed to the Mediterranean on a date or something and it just became a total mess. So I got that story out of my head and reworked the route and direction they're heading, and made my story plot complete and in order. So please re-read this chapter as I originally intended it to be. There's one major change and it's the part where the man shows Yugi the map and explains the situation. If you wanna skip to that part to be quick, happy-hunting, but I prefer you re-read it. You'll get details about the route in chapter four. Why chapter four? Because after i fixed the plot I had no internet still, so I started typing up chapters ahead of time so when I came back I'd go super fast for your enjoyment. (big sigh) There, the explaining is done. Phew.

**Yami: **Don't forget to do the disclaimer!

**Midnight: **Oh right (sweatdrop) But I'm lazy, so Yugi, you do it.

**Yugi:** Midnight Rose Princess doesn't own Yugioh! or its characters. If she did, you would never see me or Yami ever again because she keeps us all to herself.

**Yami:** She'd also steal Mana away, too, remember?

**Midnight: **(nods, totally shameless) This is true.

**Yugi: **(sweatdrop) But Midnight does thank Kazuki Takahashi for creating us.

**Yami: **There, now let's begin the new and edited Chapter One and get this story moving forward. (turns away from readers and to Midnight) Am I done now?

**Midnight: **(shakes her head)

**Yami: **Oh right! (turns back to readers) If you give her a few more reviews, she'll give each of you sneak peeks via the private message box on your profile. (sighs) There, I'm done.

**Midnight: **Ok, now you and Yugi get cookies. (throws chocolate chip cookies at them)

**Yugi & Yami: **(munch happily)

**Chapter 1: Ship and Found**

Fruit in a fruit stand. That's what it looked like to Atem.

Atem sat among many other men inside a boat that was somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea near Egypt. Some of the other men were in their teens, and some in their early 20's or 30's. A rare few were older than that. Atem just sat nervously while not talking to anyone, his knees drawn up to his chest, his right hand clutching his tan jacket closer to him while his left hand rested against the side of his black jeans. There were no chairs or benches on the boat's floor, just blankets and small foldable tables. Many of the other men were playing cards, eating pieces of what appeared to be jerky they'd snuck in, or smoking a cigarette. The smoke looked like a thick fog in the room, and it burned Atem's eyes and nose. Every time he breathed in his throat got sore and scratchy.

A little while ago, some of the military's commanding officers had come in and started picking some of them to join their squads. You could barely see the commanders' faces through the smoke, and it appeared the commanders were choosing men based on their appearance, thus the analogy with fruit. Though how they could see that in this smoke, Atem didn't know. Atem himself seemed small through the fog in his position, so none of the commanders had picked him yet, and he wasn't complaining.

He heard a man say to one of the commanders, and vaguely saw the man gesture to him through the smoke, "How about him? When we did one of our sweeps on the near-delta area, we found him wandering around Giza, and he put up quite a fight."

Atem hung his head. Looks like it was his turn to be the fruit. He had been walking around Giza when men from the military had caught him and forced him to get in the boat and be brought into the Mediterranean to a boat they were supposed to regroup at. And he had been wandering, trying to figure out what year it was, and any information on his old friends or get to an airport to somehow find a way to get to Domino City. Now that he looked back on it, he must have looked pretty dumbstruck walking around confused near the Sphinx.

There was a gasp, and then a very familiar voice asked, "Atem?"

That voice-it woke Atem up from his musings and depression. He knew that voice. He looked up and there in front of him was the very manifestation of his thoughts he'd been keeping in the back of his mind. His heart skipped a beat, "Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and his mouth hung slightly open, the awe in in his eyes apparent. He regained his composure in an instant and turned to the man. "I'll take him. Put him down on my squad."

"Yes Sir!" the man said, making a mark on a clipboard he carried before saluting Yugi and leaving to go help another commander choose.

Yugi rushed to close the distance between him and Atem and held out his hand. Atem took it and Yugi helped pull him up to his feet. Yugi quickly gave him a hug and then pulled away. "Atem, how did you--? Oh, it doesn't matter. I missed you," he said, happy and confused at the same time.

"I missed you, too," Atem admitted. "Yugi, how are you a commander? What's going on?"

Before Yugi could answer, a large boom was heard in another part of the ship, and everyone in the room staggered as the boat shook before water started leaking through the floors and walls.

"We've been hit!" a man called in panic from the group.

"Evacuate immediately," came a voice from the intercom, "Abandon ship!"

All around them, men started running up the two sets of stairs in the room that lead up to the deck. Yugi gripped Atem's hand tightly and started to go with the fleeing men. "Atem, don't let go of me, whatever you do!" Yugi commanded.

Atem gripped back just as tightly, and tried to keep up with Yugi while he was pushed from behind by others who wanted to get out. He was starting to get pried away from Yugi, and started to panic. Luckily, Yugi let a few pass him and pushed a bit to where he got beside, but a little ahead of Atem, readjusting their grip. They ran up the stairs and found themselves on the deck with metal railing. A screech rang through the air and a bomb landed a ways behind them, splintering the boat and throwing some men overboard. Atem used his free hand to cover one of his ears, which was ringing loudly.

"Commander Motou, hurry!" one of the men called, waving Yugi and Atem down.

Yugi and Atem climbed a set of smaller stairs while some men helped those injured by the bomb move away.

"How far are we from the destination?" Yugi asked the man over the noise.

"Not far, Sir," the man answered, "Just a few miles away from their docks."

"How many men do we have here?"

"Twenty, and growing now."

"Good work."

"Thank you, Sir. There's a lifeboat over there waiting for you and any new recruits you have," he said, pointing over a ways.

"Thanks," Yugi said, "Now go help the injured."

"Yes, Sir," the man said, saluting before quickly going down the stairs and moving with the passing men.

By everyone's actions towards Yugi, Atem figured he must be really well respected for some reason. Yugi pulled him to another set of stairs across from the one they'd come up from just minutes before and there was a lifeboat waiting with a few other people in it. Yugi gripped his hand reassuringly before they both jumped down into it. One of the men started the engine and they were moving away from the ship, along with what Atem could see, twelve other lifeboats, all filled with men and some women recruits. Yugi let go of his hand and flexed his own, and Atem did the same, for they had gripped each other pretty hard. The wind whipped through his hair, and he tried to catch his breath. Yugi scooted closer next to him.

"You okay, Atem?" Yugi asked, placing a hand on Atem's shoulder.

Atem put his hand over his white shirt, just above his heart. "I'm just... a little out of breath, that's all."

"After that, who wouldn't be a bit tired?" he said with a smile.

"You don't seem to fazed by it," Atem said, his breath returning to normal.

"I've been in stuff like that for a while now. I just got used to it."

"Yugi, please tell me what's going on. How long have I been gone and what was that?"

Yugi sighed. "It's been ten years since you left. And about three years ago, China, for some unparalled reason, though we think it may have something to do with North Korea, started this stupid war. They came after Japan, since we have no military. America and England, surprisingly, came to our aid after negotiations to help other countries who don't want to caught up in the war. Japan still can't have military, but Japanese volunteers can join or be drafted into the armies of America and England."

"But if China's in Asia, why are we in Egypt?"

"Because China and North Korea want Egypt for some reason. They have an alliance with the Jordons who want Israel. But Egypt protects Israel and since it's holy land, no one can fight in Egypt. China and Jordon have insurgents who somehow get supplies into the Chinese main base in Egypt. Basically, even though China conquered India in the beginning, we beat them there and now India's free again and working with us. So now basically, all eyes are on Egypt."

"Wow," Atem said, his eyes wider than they'd been when Yugi'd begun.

Yugi chuckled. "Wow is exactly what I thought about it, too. Anyway, I was drafted and after 8 months in the army, I got really good and was granted the rank of a commander. Everyone calls me a commander, but in technical terms, I'm a colonel and can be directed by the general." He gestured to the now sinking ship, "And that was an ambush on us by the Chinese." He sighed. "So Atem, ever been in a war before?"

"Only once," Atem admitted, "During the shadow games. But not one in any modern era. I'm not even sure if I could shoot a gun."

Yugi laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I'll teach you. But seriously, how did you get here?"

"I was... lonely, to say the least, without you and the gang around in the afterlife. Even with my olf family and friends. They understood and I asked permission from some of the gods and goddesses to send me here for one more mortal life. They agreed, gave me normal clothes so I could fit in, sent me through a portal, and the next thing I know, I'm by the pyramids and the Sphinx and those men caught me and threw me in that ship."

Yugi nodded, then smiled. "Well," he said, "I'm glad they did. Otherwise the chances of us crossing paths wouldn't have been too good. Besides, two King of Games are better than one."

Atem smiled, "Where are we heading?"

"We're right above Egypt," Yugi said, "We're entering through the Nile. We'll land in Cairo and head for the old palace."

Atem looked and saw land coming into view, though he had to squint his eye due to the wind speed. Atem nodded and leaned a bit on Yugi, glad he was back.

**One Hour Later: Old Palace in the city**

Atem followed Yugi as they walked down a long hall of pillars of an abandoned palace. The pillared hall had no ceiling, so you could see the black night sky speckled with stars. People that lived in the city, and people who had docked in, were all huddled around the pillars with friends and family.

Atem noticed Yugi had grown to about his height, but was still an inch and a half shorter than him, even without his hair. Yugi had grown out his hair a bit, making the yellow bangs a bit thicker and a few strands out of place. His black and red spiky hair hadn't changed except for the fact that it had gotten taller and fuller. Yugi's eyes weren't the abnormally large puppy dog eyes he remembered, but were sharper, almost like his. But the edges were curved still, giving Yugi a childish look to him. He didn't look 28, as he was, but almost still like a 17 year old.

"Commander Motou," said a man in blue attire, near the opening threshold that led into the part of the palace that had a ceiling, "We have a plan from the top brass."

**(Midnight: Hey, this is where the major changes are, so read closely.)**

Yugi nodded and followed the man into a nearby room inside. Atem had no trouble keeping up with Yugi, but felt, despite himself, a little ignored.

"Look," said the man, pointing to a place on the map of Egypt that was on a table, "We're here near Cairo, and the enemy are in this desert. They are moving south opposite the Nile's current. Our spies have finally gathered that they have a main base on the coast of the Red Sea."

"But our main base is on the coast," Yugi said, catching the implication. "How can they have a base on the coast of the Red Sea, though? We cover the Nile and anything west of it in the close range of water."

"Our spies have informed us that the Jordon insurgents have slipped into Saudi Arabia and snuck out supplies via the Red Sea. But the Saudi Arabians have trouble pinpointing them."

"That makes sense," Yugi said.

"We get out main recruits from the Mediterranean and the Red Seas, if they attack our main base, we'll be in danger of losing Egypt, and we'll lose the Red Sea."

"Plus they'll put a strain on Egypt's economy, making the people go into poverty."

The man nodded solemnly.

"But if we get their base..." Yugi started.

"Exactly," the man said. "That's where you and your squadron come in. Try to block the ones on their way there in the desert off. You're the best fighter out of our commanders even when guns aren't concerned, which is why the General considered you for this. Even if you can't block them off, if you and your team take out some of their forces, it'd be beneficial to us. Besides," the man gave a smile, "the Chinese remember you from the Chinese Tournament 4 years back."

"Oh," Yugi said, both him and Atem broken out of the serious matter, "You know about that?"

"My kids love Duel Monsters. When I went back for one week, they made my wife and i watch the tournament on TV. The cheered you on."

Yugi chuckled and smiled, "Thanks." He took a look back at the map, "Well, I'll get my team ready to head out tomorrow, and we'll be off the day after." He looked back at the man, "If I have permission."

"Very well," the man said, "I'll run your request through for permission."

Yugi saluted and went out of the room and down one of the halls, Atem following him. "So Atem," Yugi challenged, "You think you can handle meeting my squadron tomorrow?"

"Uh... yeah, sure," Atem said.

Yugi stopped and turned around to face him, "Atem, what's wrong?"

"I just feel... how do you say it?... like a fish out of water," Atem answered.

"I felt like that, too, at first. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, there are two familiar faces on my squad, so it won't just be me, you, and a bunch of strangers. Plus, the ones that are strangers to you are good friends of mine. nothing compared to you, of course, but good."

"Thanks Yugi," Atem said, "I still don't get how you do that though."

"Do what?" Yugi said, tilting his head to the right slightly.

"Make me feel better instantly whereas if anyone else had said it, I would have rolled my eyes or something," he said, rolling his eyes for effect.

"Hahaha," Yugi laughed, "Personally, I have no idea how I have that effect. I just know that i can and how to get it."

They started walking again, this time to the mess hall, where a late dinner was being served. Yugi told him to sit at a table near the corner and he'd get them both some food with some of his 'commander privileges.' Atem waited for about six minutes while Yugi disappeared off into the crowd. He then realized just how hungry he was. His stomach was growing louder than he had ever heard it. in the afterlife he didn't have to eat, even though he could if he wanted, and he hadn't eaten since he'd gotten back into the world.

Yugi came back with two plates of food and sat down next to him. Each plate had a chicken leg, mashed potatoes, and a bread roll. They both dug in and ate hungrily, Yugi mentioning he hadn't anything in two days due to how busy he was. While they finished up their scraps, Yugi told him about the rest of their friends.

Tea had made it to Broadway and was a huge success, called the Dancing Flower of New York. Mai and Joey had gotten married after Joey finished highschool, and now owned a bar in Domino City that was really popular and helped fund the troops here in Egypt. Not to mention was was pregnant five months. Tristan had gone to Brazil and opened his own line of motorcycles and owned a big shop. The reason he was in Brazil was because a girl named Tanya transferred from Brazil in their senior year at highschool, and she and Tristan had hit it off right off the bat. So when she had to return to Brazil, he followed and they had been married. They now had one daughter, Mihana. Rebecca Hawkins had gotten over her crush on Yugi, but had been the one who tutored him for his college work while he traveled the world as a King of Games. Kaiba had actually fallen in love with a computer expert named Ayase Terada, and now had two kids: Renton (who had his mother's hair color but acted like Kaiba) and Lita (who had her father's hair color but acted like her mother). Mokuba started dating Rebecca when Yugi finished college and was adding stuff to Kaiba Land. Duke Devlin and Serenity were still just dating, and Serenity was in college while Duke owned a new Black Crown Gameshop, which, like Joey and Mai's bar, funded the troops. Rex Raptor had gotten back to being a recognized duelist, while Weevil Underwood, much to Atem's delight, was still a loser who looked even worse grown up.

"Light's out in ten minutes!" came a voice from the intercom they had installed in the old stone walls.

Yugi and Atem tossed their plates away in the trash, and made their way to the sleeping quarters. "Here," Yugi said, opening a door that was one in a hall of rooms, "This one's yours. Mine's just down the hall, 4 doors down from the last, on the left, if you need me."

Atem nodded and watched as Yugi went down the hall into his room before going into his and shutting the door.

Atem went over to his bed and plopped down on it gracelessly, extremely tired. He groaned; sleeping curled up against a ship's wall made his shoulders ache. He tried to rub them in an attempt to make them feel better, but had no luck. He got under the covers, not caring if he was still clothed. He didn't have any other clothes anyway, and it was cold out. Not to mention he wanted to be prepared for having to get up and run out of the room if they came under attack. In no time at all he was out like a light.

**In Yugi's Room**

Yugi sat on top of his bed, sleep not wanting to accompany him tonight. He sighed. His closest friend was back, someone who understood him and wouldn't treat him differently because of his rank.

Even though he was a commander/King of Games didn't mean he wasn't human. But all the other soldiers had seen him fight in battle, or at least heard of it, and were afraid of him. It was if they thought that if they played a joke in his presence, even one they knew he'd laugh at, he would punish them. Severely.

Yugi shook his head a bit when what sounded like firecrackers rang out. He knew it was just some new recruits practicing, but it still worried him a little. Even so, he laid down and closed his eyes, sleep finally coming to embrace him for a good night's sleep. The first one he'd had in ages.

**Midnight: **There, redone Chapter One. There weren't too many changes, were there? Review!


	2. Meeting the Squadron

**Midnight: **Hello peoples! Here it is! I finally got Chapter 2 out!

**Yami: **About time.

**Midnight: **Hey, give me a break, ok! My mom told me I'd get internet at X-mas, but I only got the computer! She said I'd have it by my birthday, I didn't! She said she'd get it when income tax came in! She's had it, it just took her longer to get it because she needed to pay off car insurance! Then some idiot hit and ran her and her truck got totalled when she only had one last payment left and we had to buy another truck! Plus we have to find internet that is cheap enough for us to afford, all right! She told me yesterday maybe a couple of weeks and it'll be here! Until then I have only the library computers that I usually can't go to because my mom works irregular hours!

**Yami: **Oh... I didn't know it was that bad... My apologies... and condolences for your mother's truck. .:pats Midnight sympathetically on the back:.

**Midnight: **Don't worry about it. Anyway, readers, a little note before I start the second chapter. First, I would like to thank you for your endless patience for a girl who usually has no internet. Second, I didn't want to make OCs for Yugi's squadron, so I borrowed characters from GX.

**Yugi: **Wait a sec, I thought you didn't like GX.

**Midnight: **As a whole, I don't. I just like certain characters like Jaden, Yubel, Syris, and Zane a whole lot, and then certain episodes. Especially the ones with you in it, Yugi. In the last episodes, when Jaden saw you again, you had some muscle on you, and that was kinda my inspiration for you in this story. Then you sent him back in time to duel the you and Yami who had just won Battle City.

**Yugi: **You still like me when I'm cute though, right?

**Midnight: **I love you when you're cute! Now let me finish or the readers'll kill me for not wrapping this up so they can read! .:turns back to readers:. Anyway, I put in some characters I don't care for from GX, but tried to get their personalities right. I only know their English dub names, so I mean no offense to those of you who may like their Japanese names better. .:bows respectfully for apology:.

**Yami: **.:to readers:. She's very sensitive, so please do not flame her. Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as congrats. I ask that if you Story Alert this fic, please review as well. Trust me, she knows what a pain it is to review, but she would appreciate it.

**Yugi: **Midnight Rose Princess does not own Yugioh! or its characters. She wishes she did, but she doesn't. Also, this chapter I'll start referring to Atem as Yami again, b/c of habit.

**Midnight:** Thanks guys. .:gives them a hug:. Lastly, and this is the best news... In my absence I've typed about 6 more chapters for this story so far. So I'll try to post them, but I admit you should be prepared to wait again, though it won't be nearly as long. And when the internet comes, and it will 'cuz my mom needs it too, the new chapters will come out super fast.

**Yami & Yugi: **.:cheer:.

**Midnight: **Now enough of my informing and rambling! Here it is: Chapter 2 of Behind War There is Love!

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Squadron**

**Next Day: 11 am**

Atem was following Yugi down a hall into one of the training rooms on the far end of the palace, where he was about to meet the squadron Yugi led, the one he was now a part of. He also remembered Yugi had said something about there being two familiar faces in the squad... he wondered who they could be. They passed a room where the other men from yesterday were getting picked out by other commanders, just like on the boat. He frowned slightly.

Yugi saw his change in expression and looked at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Atem said, "I'm just criticizing those commanders in my mind. When I was in those other men's positions, I felt like a piece of fruit in a market."

Yugi smiled. "I know what you mean. I always look at new member's papers and status files before I add them to my squad," he looked at Atem, "If they have any, that is."

Atem blushed.

"I pick people out for good people, and how strong their will is," Yugi said. "Those idiots," he gestured at the commanders, "Pick 'em out by just how strong they look."

"Have you picked out any new members lately, other than me?"

"I picked 4 new recruits two months ago. The other 4 have been with me since I was made a commander."

Atem nodded and they continued on.

Before long, they entered a room where there were shooting targets on the wall, some workout equipment, and a bar-height stone wall parallel to the shooting targets. There were 8 people in the room, one of whom was a woman. She and he three boys who looked the same age as the her, around 17 or 18, Atem guessed them to be the 4 who were the recruits Yugi'd told him about.

And Atem instantly picked out the two familiar faces Yugi'd hinted about: It was Ryou and Malik! Ryou was wearing a royal blue shit and beige pants, with worn out white sneakers. Malik was wearing a white shirt under a black vest and black pants. The two of them instantly smiled when they saw him; apparently Yugi had told them at some point earlier this morning he was here. He'd had time; Atem had slept in this morning.

"Hey Commander!" they and the other 6 said in unison.

"Same to you," Yugi said. "We have a new member today, an old friend of mine. Ryou, Malik, I already know that you know him, but everyone else, say hello to Atem. Introduce yourselves, and then we can get started." He took a seat on a weight-lifting apparatus.

Atem decided to concentrate. He'd have to if he wanted to remember so many names.

The woman walked up first. She had long, dirty-blonde hair, porcelain skin, bluish-silver eyes, and wore blue jeans with a white t-shirt and blue jacket, and white tennis shoes. She held out her hand and Atem shook hands with her. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Atem said.

Next came a boy who looked 2 or 3 years older than Alexis. He had the same eyes and skin tone as her, but had brown hair and his eyes were a tad darker than her's. He was wearing a dark purple duster jacket, and dark brown pants. "I'm Atticus Rhodes," he said, "I'm Alexis's big brother. Everyone except my Sis calls me Rhodie! And for some reason I'm called a drama king."

"The reason is that you like to add glamour to dueling, Rhodie," Yugi said with a smrik.

"'Sorry, Commander," Rhodie said who didn't look sorry at all, "It's who I am."

Next was a boy who looked a year older than Atticus, in his early 20's. He had dark blue hair, a long dark blue jacket, and black pants, and a dark green muscle shirt. His eyes were dark violet. "I'm Zane Truesdale."

Ryou and Malik came up after him and said, "Welcome back! It's been awhile!"

Atem smiled and thanked them. Then a boy in a black trenchcoat-like jacket, black hair, and dark gray eyes, who was leaning against the brick wall, said, "The name's Chazz Princeton, newbie." He turned his head away without another word.

Yugi whispered in his ear, "It's not you. Think of him as a Kaiba in training." Atem smirked. Yugi pulled away.

Then came up an African-American guy who wore a ripped golden yellow vest over a yellow ripped shirt, golden-yellow pants, and brown army boots. "My name's Hasselbary!" he said, "And I'm the best dino duelist this side of the Prime Meridian, thanks to the dino DNA they used to save my life after I was caught in a rockslide during a dig!"

The last team member was a meek and timid guy with auburn, slightly spiky hair, who wore a faded yellow jacket, gray pants, and worn out brown shoes. "I'm Dimitri. I got drafted."

"All righty then," Yugi said, standing up, "Now that we've been introduced, let's get to the part where all of you show me how good a shot you are. I've been away on missions lately, but I hope you've improved in my absence."

Everyone nodded, but Atem wasn't as comfortable with the situation as they were. _Oh great, _he thought in defeat, _I've never touched a gun. I'll probably wind up shooting myself, or a pedestrian._

"This is a cheesy old saying," Yugi said, "But taken as common courtesy, so... ladies first."

Atem suddenly noticed that everyone except him were wearing holsters, each having a gun. Alexis pulled out hers, and Atem followed the rest of the group behind the stone wall, kneeling as they put ear muffs provided by the army over their ears. Yugi stayed off to one side, standing and putting on his own pair while Alexis did the same. Alexis took aim.

"Okay," Yugi instructed, "When I say 'fire' I want you to shoot off a few rounds. When I say to 'hold your fire', stop. Same as usual." He looked to Alexis, who nodded. "Fire!"

Gunshots sounded through the air.

"Hold your fire!" Yugi called.

Alexis stopped and put her gun back in her holster. Yugi went up and inspected the target. "Great Alexis," he said, "You got it in the center 2/3s of the time." Alexis smiled and went back over to the stone wall.

Atticus stood up, "Now let me show you how it's done, Sis!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

And so it continued. Atticus was blushing after his turn because he actually did the same as Alexis. Zane was next, and every one hit dead center. Ryou was good, but his shots were bared a little off to the left. Malik was next, and he was an average shooter. Hasselbary was good enough, but squeezed his gun too hard and wasn't use to the ricohette.

Atem found a small hope that maybe he wasn't the worst shot when Dimitri's turn came around. Dimitri was horrible, at best.

Yugi went over to give Dimitri some advice. "Dimitri, don't be scared of a gun. Out there, it's going to be one of the only things between you and the enemy. You ever seen Star Wars?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yeah, I've watched it every now and then."

"What does Obi-wan say to Anakin about his lightsaber?" Yugi asked.

Dimitri thought on it a moment. "Uh... 'Your lightsaber is your life'?"

Yugi nodded, "Well, think of your gun as sort of a lightsaber, though I'd rather you pull the trigger instead of waving it around." Dimitri chuckled at the idea and Yugi continued, "And don't shut one eye when you shoot. It's not like in the movies. That's more of a hindrance to you than a help."

Dimitri nodded, "Thanks Commander."

"Don't mention it," Yugi smiled at him, "Now its your turn Atem. Here, you can use my gun." He handed Atem his gun and Atem aimed it. As if sensing his nervousness, Yugi came over to give him some pointers.

"Okay Atem," he said, "Hold the trigger like this, and your other hand on the handle to keep it still and steady. "He moved Atem's hands into the right places, both of them ignoring the strange jolt they got from the contact. Yugi let go and backed up. "Okay, now fire!"

Atem concentrated and shot off a few round, stopping when Yugi said to. Yugi went over to the target. "Whoa!" he said, "You could probably beat me on a good day!"

Atem flushed a light pink.

**Dinner: Half Past 8 o'clock**

Atem and Yugi sat with Yugi's squad at a semi-circle table near the corner of the cafeteria. And it seemed like each of them were starving. After the shooting training, they'd spent the day getting Atem his stuff from the army's little 'general store' as they called it. Now Atem had his backpack and gear, his own gun and some bullets, and Yugi had lent and bought him some clothes. All that stuff was in his room now, and they'd spent the time before dinner hanging out.

Yugi's squad took up the whole seat, and tonight's special was the American 'shit on shingles', which despite the country name, was good. It was simply cut up biscuits and sausage with gravy on them. The drink choices were the usual water, juice, or beer, but thankfully, none of Yugi's group drank. Atem was grateful for that, because he'd smelled it too much on the ship.

By now he knew all of Yugi's squadron were duelists, which Atem could have guessed that Yugi chose people who were good that he also had something in common with. He also knew that Atticus, Zane, Ryou, and Malik had been the 4 Yugi had mentioned in the morning, the ones who'd been on his squad since he was made a Commander. The other four were the newbies, at least until he showed up. They were all fun (except for Chazz, who was the loner type) and they even had their decks with them. Although, Atem could tell, no one had challenged Yugi yet for obvious reasons. He'd have to see if he could challenge Yugi to duel sometime again with him.

"Thanks for earlier Aibou," he said to him. {A/N: For those who don't know, "aibou" means partner, and it's what he calls Yugi in the Japanese version.}

"Huh?" Yugi asked, "For what?"

"For teaching me how to shoot a gun," Atem said.

"You've never shot a gun before?!" Chazz asked incredulously.

Atem shook his head, "Not until today.'

Chazz humphed and turned away, making a pout worthy of the one Seto Kaiba did when someone did something better than him even though he'd been at it longer.

"Hey, Commander," Alexis asked, "I don't mean to be annoying or rude but... are you and Atem related?"

Said two's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Technically, according to Ishizu, they were two halves of the same soul; yami(dark) & hikari(light). But Yugi was also the modern day version of Atem, maybe a reincarnation, but he was still his own person. Even so, they were complete without the other, sorta. All that even gave them headaches, so Yugi just said, "No, Yami's just an old friend of mine I met when I was 15. We just happen to look a lot alike."

"I'll say!" Atticus said, "Have you ever thought about like being a team King of Games, like Kings of games? You'd be really famous and even--"

He didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fact that Alexis pushed his face down into his food. "Give it a rest," she said with frustration.

Everyone laughed, even Chazz.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do to your big brother, Sis," Atticus said, wiping off his face.

"Maybe," she replied, "But it's better than imposing glamour dueling style onto unsuspecting duelists."

Atem chuckled at that.

"Hey," Yugi said, looking to him, "Now I know if I get lost, you can pass as me."

"Sure I could," Atem said, smirking, "And I could ruin your reputation."

Yugi frowned. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Silly Aibou, of course not," Atem said, "I get the feeling you worked hard to earn it."

Yugi sighed impassively, "You could say that."

They all started to chat before the bell rang, which signaled it was time for bed. After waving goodbye to everyone, Atem and Yugi headed for Alexis. All the guys would've walked Alexis to her room, but the guys and girls rooms were on opposite sides of the palace, and no boys were allowed near the girls rooms, even though girls could come to theirs. Apparently the higher ups thought girls were more trustworthy than guys.

"Good night, Aibou," Atem said, going into his room.

"You too," Yugi replied, doing the same. He sighed and walked over to his bed, laying down on it. "Man," he mumbled, "Today was... weird..." he could still feel the odd sensation in his hands where he touched Atem's. He smiled, kind of liking the sensation.

But he soon frowned worriedly. "Tomorrow we leave on the mission to stop the enemy. There are a few routes to take and I've been on them enough to know they're all dangerous. If, and probably when, we get ambushed, it'll be Atem's first battle... and there were rumors of tanks arriving for the enemy..." he groaned.

"Oh great, now I'm talking to myself! That's just flippin' perfect!" he hissed in angry whispers. He calmed down and decided that instead of worrying and looking like an idiot to himself, he'd better just get some sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Afternoon**

Yugi was laying on his stomach on his bed, facing the end of the bed where he had layed a map, thinking of a way to get to the destination without losing a single man (or woman in Alexis's case).

Everyday, or at least every other day, new recruits were shipped here on orders from his own superior, a general by the name of Saito Tachiko. Yugi knew that they used to seas; the Mediterranean and the Red Sea, while the enemy encroached here and there on their territory, the enemy's base somewhere not far from the Red Sea's edge in a fort they'd stolen. But the HQ for their side was near the Red Sea, too, since the higher ups didn't want to further the risk for those civilians in Cairo or Alexandria.

If Yugi made it over to the sea before the enemy did, the new recruits and other officers would help ward them off. And once that was done, he'd take his squad to the base of command where all the ranks, private to general, were located.

His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling. For three hours, he'd been there thinking and calculating. He'd skipped breakfast, and soon he'd miss lunch, too. But he had to find a route. He was trying not to think of Route E-5, which, to his utter revulsion, was looking like the best route to take. He hadn't gone on that route in a while, and he'd hoped he never have to again.

A light knock on his door stopped Yugi from remembering unpleasant flashbacks, and he turned his eyes to the door, "Come in."

Atem's frame walked into the room, shutting the door with a light kick. "Hello, Aibou," he said, "Why didn't you come to breakfast?"

Yugi sighed and flashed Atem an apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. I was just trying to figure out which route would be the safest for us to take. I don't know if the enemy's changed their course yet, so I can't be sure which one's good."

"Oh. Do you think perhaps I could help?"

Yugi blushed slightly, "Sure."

Atem walked over and sat down next to where Yugi was, then remembered something. "I almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket, "I don't have the 'connections' you do, but I was able to sneak you this." He presented a red apple.

"Man you're a lifesaver!" Yugi said, taking the apple and biting into it, "I'm starving!"

They continued to talk about the routes, and Atem didn't fail to notice Yugi's reluctance to consider E-5, but said nothing. Yugi was a commander, and even though he didn't know how much of the ranks worked in the modern era, he trusted that Yugi knew what he was doing.

"Hey, can I ask you something that's completely retarded?" Yugi asked him.

"Retarded how?"

"Retarded as in such a stupid question, but needed to be answered anyway."

"Sure."

"I uh, well... can I go back to calling you Yami instead of Atem?"

"Any particular reason?" Atem asked curiously.

Yugi sighed, pausing his munching on the apple. "Well, I was happy back then, when you learned who you really are, but... I don't know. To stop calling you Yami was like we were farther apart." He blushed at his outspokenness and glanced away.

Atem smiled. "Sure, I don't mind. Why did you think that was retarded to ask?"

"Because it was so blunt."

Before Atem could reply, another knock was on Yugi's door. Their heads turned to it. "Yes?" Yugi said.

It opened to reveal the man who had shown them the map. "Commander Motou, the general has ordered your immediate departure. The enemy's movements have just been made, and you'll have to take route E-5," he said, delivering his message.

Atem noticed Yugi's body make an almost unnoticeable jolt at the route, but Yugi's voice was calm when he next spoke.

"All right, send word to the general that I'll be leaving with my squad asap."

He nodded before leaving.

"Hey Yami, can you go get the others and all of you meet me in the pillared hall? And all of you be sure to get all your stuff."

"Of course," Atem said, standing up and leaving the room, deciding maybe it wasn't the right time to ask what about the route had gotten Yugi so cold all of a sudden. As he walked down the hall, he kept getting this feeling Yugi was hiding something from him. Since their friendship had been solidified after Duelist Kingdom, Yugi had never been detached from him, even when in the Seal of Orichalcos. And the fact Yugi was keeping a secret from him... was not a pleasant thought.

In his room, Yugi was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Memories of a time and person he hated flashed in his mind, and he gripped the apple to try to reign in his anger. He stopped and calmed down only when he squeezed the apple hard enough, that it broke like glass in his hand, falling onto the blanket.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Midnight: **There it was, chapter 2! Next is chapter 3!

**Yami: **With all do respect, I think they can count, Midnight.

**Midnight:** You never know! There's an exception to every rule! Still, I don't mean to insult you, readers.

**Yugi: **I got a question.

**Midnight: **Yes?

**Yugi: **Why was I so angry in the last paragraph?

**Yami: **And what's these memories and flashbacks he's having that he hates so much?

**Midnight: **All in do time, guys. I'll be giving hints next chappie, so look forward to figuring it out as the chapters progress.

**Yami: **Good, because I don't like Yugi keeping secrets from me. And you downplayed it. It's not 'unpleasant'! It's horrible!

**Yugi: **Aw!!! You really care that much what I say! .:hugs Yami:.

**Yami: **.:calms down and hugs back:.

**Midnight: **Kawaii!!! .:turns to readers:. Please review. Seriously, REVIEW. I appreciate all the story alerts but I need reviews. And if I don't get any there will be consequences.


	3. Out On The Dunes

**Midnight: **Hey!! How ya'll doin'?! I'm back with Chapter 3!

**Yami: **.:raises an eyebrow:.

**Midnight: **What? Oh, my near-country accent? Sorry, my Mom's born and raised in Texas and is a redneck woman in every sense of the word. Except her accent isn't really bad...

**Yami: **So that's what it was. Okay then, so anyway, you said you'd give hints this chapter?

**Midnight: **Yes, I did. And I will. Hey, where's Yugi? He's usually the nice cutie who does my disclaimer.

**Yugi: **.:comes in:. Sorry, I'm a bit late!

**Yami: **Why, Aibou?

**Yugi: **Oh, Weevil Underwood locked me in a closet.

**Midnight: **.:eyes widen and stares dangerously:. What?

**Yugi: **Yeah, it's like the 15th time. I had to get Ryou to let me out.

**Ryou: **.:comes in:. Oh, I don't mind at all Yugi. We're friends, despite my yami Bakura's evilness.

**Midnight: **Where is Weevil right now?

**Ryou: **Why he's in the museum's bug exhibit.

**Midnight: **Thank you for the information, Ryou. .:evil glint in eyes and stomps away:.

**Ryou: **Um... what is she doing?

**Yami: **You don't know?

**Ryou: **.:shakes head:.

**Yugi: **She's out for revenge, most likely.

**Ryou: **Why on earth would she want revenge on Weevil?

**Yami: **She HATES Weevil. A LOT. He's probably the only character in Yugioh! she truly hates.

**Ryou: **Why?

**Yami: **1) Weevil's annoying. 2)Midnight's girly in the fact she doesn't much like bugs other than a butterfly or a silk worm...Don't ask. 3) Because he nearly drove me insane on the train in the DOMA series with that mean joke he played on me about Yugi. And 4) She likes Rex Raptor and Weevil drags him down with him, even though Rex's had it tougher and is actually willing to change.

**Ryou: **Really?

**Yami: **Check his Orichalcos duel with Joey and you'll get what I mean.

**Yugi: **Anyway, since she's not here, I'll once again be the "cutie" who does the disclaimer. .:sighs:. Midnight does not own Yugioh! or its characters, no matter how much she wishes she did. But she does thank the great Kazuki Takahashi-sensei for creating us.

**Yami: **And now, we present the 3rd chapter of Behind War There Is Love.

**Ryou: **Enjoy!!! AND REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter 3: Out on the Dunes**

**Later the Same Day**

Yugi and his squadron walked carefully past sand dunes without making much sound. It was a familiar and comforting feeling to Yami, who was used to walking on soft sand. Other than him, only Yugi and Malik moved completely silent through the sand. Dimitri, Hasselbarry, and Atticus were gawking at them wondering how the hell they did it.

After Yami had rounded everyone up, Yugi had lead them out side to a jeep that took them down a major road that ended at the coast. However, instead of going to the coast, they stopped halfway and started going through the medium-sized desert that lay between the Nile and the coast of the Red Sea. When Dimitri had asked why, Yugi's said that if they had gone on the road, and if the rumors about the enemy having tanks was true, they'd be sitting ducks.

Besides, if there were tanks, they'd be in the desert and maybe they could gather some intelligence. Or better yet, get rid of one. Yami didn't know how to do that, but got the impression that people thought Yugi could.

Yami couldn't help but notice Yugi seemed deep in thought, when at the same time, very tense. Yami glanced down at the gun he'd been given which now hung in the holster he'd gotten as well. he really hoped he wouldn't have to use it so soon. He already had a nickname for it: the thing. The truth was, even way back when he and Yugi shared a body, he never even learned how to use a cellphone. The reason simply being the ringing hurt his ears and the green button reminded him of the Orichalcos. Of course, he'd sooner hang himself than admit something that embarrassing to Yugi.

His thoughts were cut off by Yugi's voice as they reached a small set of rocks which offered some shade and shelter. "Okay everyone, let's make camp here."

They all started to set up the tents, though Chazz refused to be helped and quite the tough time setting up the tent all by himself. They put their backpacks against the rocks, getting out food and eating utensils.

"Dang it!" Hasselbary said, trying to rub sticks together to make the fire.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use--?" Alexis started to question.

"Well excuse me, Miss-Know-It-All!" Hasselbary said, 'But I'm well readied in the ways of the army and I can do this one on my own!"

"Hey!" Chazz said, "Don't take your frustration out on the girl because you're such a dimwit that can't even make a fire."

Hasselbary started to argue back, but Alexis cut him off.

"'The girl'?!" she near-yelled, "Is that what you just called me?!"

"He shouldn't have done that," Malik said, shaking his head.

"He best be fearing the wrath of my sister," Atticus said, warningly.

Chazz seemed to catch on to his mistake. "Um..."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a woman in the army?! I try hard all day even though I'd rather be home dueling! You sit around all day like the pampered, spoiled, sexist little brat that you are and so prideful he thinks he's better than everyone else!"

"What?!" Chazz fumed, "You have no idea what it's like to be stuck with a bunch of losers here in the war and have nothing but overshadowing, money and appearance-obsessed big brothers to return home to, you stupid little cheerleader!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Yugi yelled louder than the both of them. In fact, it was so loud, even Yami and Zane jumped back a foot. All the elder Squad members looked at Yugi as if expecting a volcano to erupt. "We're fighting already on the first day as a full squad and we aren't even on the battlefield. You want to do the enemy's job for them?!"

Everyone went quiet, and Yugi took deep breaths. "Alexis, Chazz wasn't being intentionally sexist towards you, and you have no room to talk because you labeled him as the stereotypical rich boy. Chazz, you judge us as losers even though you never really try to get to know us. Both of you work on that, all right?"

Alexis and Chazz looked at each other and mutely apologized.

Yugi turned to Alexis, "Now what were you trying to ask Hasselbary?"

"Oh, right, uh, well... I was going to ask if using a lighter would be better."

"Hasselbary, do you have a lighter?" Yugi asked, moving it along.

"No," Hasselbary replied in a sulking kind of way.

"I do," Zane said, holding up his.

"There you go," Yugi said. Once he was sure Hasselbary got a good fire going and Alexis started preparing the meal, he went away from the rest of the group without a word and leaned on one of the nearby rocks, staring out into the desert as the sun got started to set.

Soon the food was done and everyone got a plate, except Yugi, who was still staring out into the desert. Yami couldn't help but notice and swirled his food around absentmindedly as he debated whether to go and tell Yugi or not.

"Hey Atem," Alexis asked, sitting next to him with a plate of her own food, "Why aren't you eating?" She smiled and joked, "What? My food not that appetizing?"

"Oh no," Yami said, "It's just... why isn't Yugi eating with us?" He felt completely safe asking her this, since the other guys were too caught up in their own conversations to hear anyone else's.

"Oh, that," Alexis said, nodding. "Well, it's complicated. To understand that, you got to know a little about what the Commander went through before he even became a commander. I'll tell it to you how my brother told it to me once, when he wasn't being his overdramatic self, ok?"

Yami nodded.

"When the Commander first got in the army, he got teased a lot because he was King of Games."

"Why?" Yami said, surprised.

"You know, something about being not being more macho and manly? Anyway, the other men in the army said playing card games was nothing compared to fighting on the battlefield and such. He would only talk to Malik and Ryou, who started at about the same time."

Yami listened, troubled that Yugi had been teased for what he considered one of Yugi's hardest earned titles. "Go on," he said.

Alexis nodded and continued. "Back then, the countries had just started spending money in the war effort, so new recruits got a two-month training period to learn survival and navigation skills out here, and also train their bodies in different fighting-style and weapons classes. But as you can see, they don't have it now because we're now over a year into the war and have to use money wisely. Nowadays new recruits like me, you, Hasselbary, Chazz, and Dimitri have to learn on the spot. You following?"

"Yes, I understand," Yami assured her, finding all this very intriguing.

"Well, it became apparent that the Commander was the best fighter, and it only enforced those other mean soldiers and recruits to go after him for that and for being King of Games. To prove that he wasn't so strong, like a story to tell around the next swig of beer."

"What did Yugi do about it?"

"What else could he do? He inevitably got into a lot of fights outside the training zone, even when others ganged up on him and he was forced to fight in self-defense. But the problem was, even if the Commander didn't start it, his commander would punish him severely."

"Severely?"

"Ryou told me that while he and Malik got a good commander, the Commander Yugi wasn't so lucky. He was under a commander named Upton. Upton is one of the worst commanders a recruit can get. He's a really big guy and really mean. To be honest, I've seen him once and he reminded me of a refrigerator and a gorilla put together. Whatever punishment he gave the Commander worked, and the Commander didn't get into fights anymore and made all his missions 0-fail. But he got so good he was made a commander himself."

"I see, but what does all this have to do with Yugi not sitting with us right away?"

"Malik told me he always did that since he was made Commander. Who knows why he does it? I mean, maybe he's just thinking about stuff or taking a rest. But my brother, Zane, Ryou and Malik don't bother him until he comes over because we're cautious."

"Cautious? Why?" Yami asked, now genuinely confused.

"Well Atem, think about it. If you saw someone get treated so bad by his own commander, you'd think that sooner or later he's start acting like his commander. You saw how the rest of us went dead quiet awhile ago when he said 'enough', right? You were just startled and watching what was happening. Well, we're afraid he may show his fangs like Upton. In fact, lots of people are, so they stay away from him. Like he's got some sort of super-contagious lethal virus. Personally, I don't see why."

"Neither do I," Yami said, his mind made up, "Thanks Alexis." He put his plate down on a nearby rock and made his way over to Yugi, who was staring into the horizon. "Hey, Aibou? You all right?"

Yugi blinked, then looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do ask?"

"Dinner's ready, and you hadn't come to eat it yet."

"Oh? Dinner's ready?"

"Yes," Yami said, nodding.

"Oh, then lets go," Yugi said, getting up and following Yami back over to the others.

Yugi sat down and got a plate as Yami retrieved his and they sat beside each other and started to eat. During a bite, Yami glanced up to see everyone looking at him with quite an assortment of expressions, though Yugi didn't seem to notice it. Yami smirked and put his eyes bak to his food. _They probably thought I couldn't get my hikari over here_, he thought triumphantly, the food suddenly tasting loads better.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I REPEAT I AM NOT SHARING A TENT WITH ANYONE!! I'M A WOMAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND I CANNOT SHARE A TENT WITH A GUY!!" Alexis roared.

Yugi picked his right ear with his finger, his bangs still blowing slightly from the volume.

"Dang it private, you got some LUNGS!" Hasselbary said, astonished.

Yugi tried to calm Alexis down. They had 6 tents, and there were ten people. Usually, that would mean two to a tent with one leftover in case of fire destroying one tent or the like. But not in this case. Chazz refused to share a tent, as did Alexis, but she had a good reason. But no one, not even Yugi, was about to tell Chazz that for two very simple reasons:

1) Chazz'd start an arguement and everyone was too tired for that.

2) No one wanted to share a tent with Chazz anyway.

So it was decided that Alexis and Chazz would get a tent to themselves, but no one else was sure who'd they share the other 4 tents with. But then an idea hit Yugi.

"Ok," Yugi said, "I know a fair way to decide this." He got out a piece of paper from his pocket and folded it into eighths before tearing them into equal strips. Everyone gathered around him as he took out a pen and wrote 1 on two strips, and proceeded to do the same with the numbers 2, 3, and 4. He shuffled them and put them in his hand, the numbers hidden from the others. "All right," he said, "Everyone except Alexis and Chazz draw one of these strips. The person who has the same number as you will be the one you share the tent with the rest of this mission."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Now draw."

Everyone drew a strip.

"Who's got 1?" Atticus asked.

"I do," said Zane.

"That's cool with me," Atticus said.

"Ryou, did you get 2?" Malik asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Ryou said enthusiastically as the high-fived.

"Looks like me and Dimitri got 3," Hasselbary said, comparing his and Dimitri's strips.

"Then it looks like you and me have 4, Yami," Yugi said, showing Yami his strip of paper that had the same 4 as Yami's.

Yami smiled back, mentally cheering.

**Midnight: **So there you have it, Chapter 3. So? You two pleased?

**Yami: **I'm glad you kept your word and started to shed some light on Yugi's odd behavior.

**Yugi: **What he really means is "thanks super-duper for the us sharing a tent!" :)

**Yami: **.:sweatdrops:. That isn't exactly how I thought it.

**Yugi: **.:shrugs:.

**Midnight: **.:rolls eyes at the two:. Anyway, readers, I hope you're becoming intrested.

**Yami: **Hey, whatever happened to Weevil?

**Yugi: **Yeah, what'd you do to him?

**Midnight:** .:points:.

**Yami & Yugi: **.:look:.

**Weevil:** .:rocking back and forth crazily in a corner singing the Barney song:.

**Yami & Yugi: **0_0 .:look back to Midnight:. You mean business.

**Midnight: **Other than Zorc he's the only Yugioh! character I hate. And I still think Zorc and Bakura have somthin' goin' on like in "Zorc and Pals" off of Yugioh! the Abridged series.

**Yami:** My two killers as a couple... .:shudders:. scary thought...

**Midnight: **Don't worry, you've got Yugi to protect you! ;)

**Yami:** .:blushes:.


	4. Tall Tales

**Midnight: **Hello again! Here's chapter 4!

**Yugi:** Why did it take you so long?

**Midnight: **I'm in a play at school and I've had to be at practice after school until 6 p.m. and I've had to memorize my lines.

**Yugi: **Really? Who are you?

**Midnight: **I'm a fairy, and please do not say Tinkerbell, and an understudy for the dwarf.

**Yugi: **I wouldn't dream of it.

**Midnight: **Aw, you're so sweet.

**Yami:** Didn't you have an important announcement to tell the readers, Midnight?

**Midnight: **Oh right! .:turns to readers:. Readers, I was inspired to write this story by another good fanfiction I really admire, but I had a different route direction planned for Yugi's squad to take. And it may have gotten a little confusing so I'm gonna put it simple and I promise I'll go back to chapter one and fix the mistake.

**Yami: **Get on with it, they want to read and I wanna see where you're taking this.

**Midnight: **Ok ok. The direction I wanted them to go was different then going to the Mediterranean, since they just came in from there. But I didn't know any road or town that were in the direction I wanted them to go. But I found a really good map of that area in Egypt thanks to the help of my Geography teacher Mr. Harvey and his super-detailed atlas, so here's the route I originally had planned and will now use.

**Yugi: **.:puts up a map of Egypt behind Midnight and salutes:.

**Yami: **.:salutes as well:.

**Midnight: **.:with pointer stick in hand, points to top of Egypt:. As most who are interested in Ancient Egypt know, because the Nile flows from the south to the north, the part of Egypt with the Nile Delta is actually called Lower Egypt. Thus, the southern part of Egypt is called Upper Egypt. The Red Sea lies east of Egypt and south of the Sinai Peninsula.

**Yami: **That's the physical layout, and here's the route for the story. .:puts up a map with roads and cities that show also the Red Sea:.

**Midnight: **I stated in chapter two that Yugi's side had their HQ on the Red Sea's edge to keep the risk-level low at Alexandria and Cairo. That hasn't changed. That was my original plan and now it'll work out. .: points the right of Cairo and trails the stick down the Red Sea's edge:. There a major road going east of Cairo to the Red Sea's coast, where it meets a medium-major road that continues down the coast to the bottom border of Egypt. In the middle of that road to the west, but not so far as the Nile, is a small desert called the Sahara el Shareiya (called Eastern Desert commonly).

**Yugi:** She really did her research and if you still need a map to get it, look it up by the name of the desert and you'll probably find it. .:smiles:.

**Midnight:** The Sahara el Shareiya is the dunes they were walking through in chapter three and will continue to walk through. Back to the road along the Red Sea's coast, there are a series of towns on that road and I've decided the city where their HQ will be. As for why they're going in the desert, the road is a good place to become a sitting duck. Anyway, the enemy base I still haven't quite decided where it is, but I'm leaning toward a peninsula I think is called Pas Banas, which is near the road I mentioned.

**Yugi: **And that's the main route and direction we're goin' in! .:takes down both maps and puts them in a trunk for later:.

**Midnight: **.:sighs deeply:. Hope that wasn't too confusing. I really tried to make it simple.

**Yami: **I'm proud. You really did your research on this one.

**Midnight:** Of course. I love making fics for you two, because you're the two who originally got me into yaoi. And secondly, I wanna be an Egyptologist and author when I'm an adult and I'm really serious about it. Anyway, let's start chapter 4 already. Yugi-chan, if you would please...

**Yugi: **.:giggles and hugs Yami:. Ok. Midnight does not own Yugioh! or its characters. And here's Chapter 4 of Behind War There is Love!

**Chapter 4: Tall Tales**

A few minutes later, all the tents were put up. During which everyone was audience to a show involving Dimitri and Hasslebarry getting tangled up and tumbling out of their tent. Hasselbarry, of course, refused to admit he made a mistake, while Dimitri had been scared Yugi would get mad at him. But of course Yugi didn't, and just ruffled his hair, making a relieved Dimitri laugh, giving Yami the impression that Dimitri was considered the son of the group. But at the present time everyone was in their tents, and turning off the lights, which were lanterns, run by electric batteries but not super-bright to where an enemy could see them, but a regular brightness.

"Hey," Yugi greeted as Yami came into the tent and zipped up the entrance while he himself took a drink of water from his canteen.

"Hey," Yami greeted back. He sat down on his sleeping bag and took off his jacket, noticing Yugi had already done so, and left his pants and tank top on just as Yugi had.

Yugi screwed the lid back on his canteen and set it down, asking, "So? How was your first day?"

Yami sighed, collapsing on his back into his sleeping bag, looking to the tents ceiling, "Exhausting."

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he got into his sleeping bag, "Huh? How so?"

"I think too much," Yami answered, pulling the top of the sleeping bag over him and finally settling in as Yugi did the same.

Yugi smiled knowingly and turned off the light, "Night Yami."

"Good night, Yugi," Yami said, turning over onto his side and facing the side of the tent.

About 30 minutes later though, he was still awake. Yami just couldn't get to sleep. How could he when his imagination kept making images of what might have happened the story Alexis told him kept flashing by his eyes every time he closed them?

But unbeknownst to him, Yugi was also having trouble getting to sleep. Yugi sighed; he usually had insomnia and couldn't get to sleep, and not to mention this was E-5, one of the most dangerous routes and also one that held bad memories. Yugi decided the best thing to do was to talk to someone to take his mind off it, so he turned over to face Yami's back and said, "Hey Yami, you asleep?"

"No," Yami answered, "What is it?"

"Well..." Yugi said, trying to come up with something off the top of his head, "I was just wondering, what's it like in the afterlife?"

Yami smirked and turned over so that he and Yugi were face to face. It was dark and they couldn't see each other, but Yami could just feel Yugi's curious look. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Yami said sarcastically.

"Of course I would, or else I wouldn't have asked," Yugi said.

"Heh... There are different religions and I guess there's a different place for each of them, or maybe it's all the same, I don't know. But the one I went to, being Egyptian and all, I guess it's like something you'd see in a magazine or those documentaries on TV. It looked like Egypt, but not as much sand. Of course, you can see all of the gods and goddesses there; you practically pass them in the streets every 5 minutes. There's houses and villas and palaces by a huge river that is said to be the pathway for the Nile god to get to the Nile."

"So you've seen all the gods and goddesses?" Yugi asked, "I mean, aren't there thousands."

"You're right, there are many, and each of them have many names. But yes, I've walked past almost every one at least once. Well... except for those in the Underworld."

Yugi nodded, even though Yami couldn't see it. "So, can you look down on the living like I've heard?"

"I figured you'd ask about that old belief. There are special pools that let us look down onto the living. At least every family has one. But since time runs differently in the afterlife, or at least our sense of time, one day we could look into the pool and see a person as a 5 year old, and then what we think is a few days later, we go to the pool and them in highschool. So it's a little random and leaves us guessing."

"So... did you try to keep up with me and the others?"

"You have to ask?" Yami said rhetorically. "Although I tried to keep up with you more than the others..." Yami said, trailing off as he blushed, grateful the darkness hid this new action he discovered from Yugi.

"Aw... Lonely without me?" Yugi grinned.

"Absolutely!" Yami whispered, "It's hard talking to someone you have to explain things to when you, on the other hand, would have broken me off mid-sentence---"

"---and said exactly what you were gonna say," Yugi said, smiling as he demonstrated it perfectly. "So? What did you see of me?"

"Well..." Yami muttered, trying to remember, "I saw you freaking out about something you took out of the mail, and in huge room with red colors speaking to a lot of people."

"College," Yugi said instantly, "I got my acceptance letter to one of the best colleges and had to give the freshman address to my other college-classmates."

Yami nodded, "I figured it was something like that. I remember how often you had to help Jo on homework."

Yugi giggled and eagerly asked, "What else?"

"I saw you a bit older and in a duel with this Asian guy who kept using the 7-Armed Fiend card against you."

"That was the Chinese champion of the time. He was the same one you heard that soldier talking to me about in that room where he showed me the map."

"Oh."

Yugi yawned.

"You should get some sleep, Aibou," Yami said, feeling tired himself.

"You too," Yugi said, "I have a feeling we're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

Yami raised an eyebrow but turned over as Yugi did the same and were out like lights.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was another searing hot day as Yugi and the rest of the squad walked through the desert.

"This heat is unforgiving!" Chazz whined.

"Just think about it though," Hasselbarry said, "The Nile's not too far away. All that water..."

"But we're not heading to the Nile, Hasselbarry," Yugi said with a smile, "We're going to HQ."

"Besides," Yami smirked at Hasselbarry, "The Nile is _crocodile-infested_ water." Smiling at the expressions of both Hasselbarry and Dimitri, who gulped, he turned around and continued to walk by Yugi's side while the others laughed.

"Commander," Alexis asked, "When do we reach that road in the middle of the desert?"

"It's a day's walk from here," Yugi said, "But we're not getting on it. We're gonna cross it and keep going."

"More desert?" Atticus asked tiredly.

"Yes Rhodie," Yugi answered with a smile, "More desert."

"It's not all that bad, really," Ryou said, "If we were on the road, we'd be sitting ducks. If we quickly cross it, we'll be safe."

"But why not just follow it to the road on the Red Sea coast and get to HQ that way?" Dimitri asked.

Malik sighed, "Because the enemy may have tanks, and civilians are on that road, too. The tanks would blow them up along with us. Once we cross the road, it's a few hours before we reach HQ."

"But," Yugi said, "We have to make a stop before we cross the road. So enough discussing it. The more we talk about it, the more confusing and difficult it gets. Just let me worry about it." Everyone nodded, agreeing with Yugi. "Besides," Yugi said, "I've been on this route before."

Yami noticed Ryou and Malik look at each other with a grim and knowing look. This confused him, but he didn't pay it much mind. A few minutes later they reached a small rocky overhang that gave a good amount of shade. Yugi called a break and said they could set up camp. It was still early, so he must have had a good reason for it. Everyone sat down around the fire and gave a long sigh simultaneously before fixing dinner and eating all they could.

"I don't know about you guys-and girl-," Hasselbarry said, "But I'm beat."

"I've been through worse," Zane said.

"Like what?" Dimitri asked.

Zane began telling stories that the senior members of the squad already knew, and Yami was shocked to find that Yugi played a major role in the victories most of the time. In fact, he was just as much in awe of Yugi as Dimitri, Alexis, Chazz, and Hasselbarry were.

"I'm serious, Commander," Zane said to Yugi, "You're the greatest fighter I've ever seen."

"Oh no... I... I'm not th-that good, really," Yugi insisted, blushing in embarrassment and scratching the back of his hair.

Yami smiled. _At least some things haven't changed. Yugi's as bashful and modest as ever._

"You are," Zane insisted, "I saw you take out a 20-man troop single-handedly with my own eyes."

"How'd you do that?" Alexis asked.

"It's no use asking him, Sis," Atticus said, "He won't tell it right."

"Well I can," Malik said, "Back in training days, they had matches where they set us against each other in matches to test our strength. I saw Yugi dodge faster than you could blink, catch punches, and even flip over opponents. And when I say flip, I mean Yugi did a back flip in the air and landed behind them. And the one time Yugi was set up against me," Malik let out a low whistle, "That was awesome." Malik smiled and looked at Yugi, "I blocked one of your high kicks with my arm, and boy that hurt. I paused to see if I could flip you over me, but then you jumped on your other leg, put it around my arm with your other one, and turned mid-air. I landed flat on my back with nothing broken, twisted or sprained and you were on your feet."

"I remember that," Yugi admitted, "Sorry about your arm hurting."

"I don't get it," Chazz said, "You can apparently kill a person with one kick and you don't really care that you can?"

"Not really," Yugi said as the last of the sunlight went down and the stars came out.

Noticing this, Yugi excused himself and went away from the group, looking up at the stars. The others started to play duel monsters for some fun and Yami took a seat by his and Yugi's tent, debating whether or not it was too soon to tell Yugi the feelings he'd been hiding. This was the first opportunity he and Yugi could be alone where no one could hear them and all who could were distracted, since the others were currently dueling each other. But he didn't want to ruin Yugi's stargazing, not to mention he was afraid of getting rejected. But, even if Yugi did reject him, they'd always be friends, so... Yami made his decision and walked over to Yugi.

"Can I join you?" Yami asked.

"Sure," Yugi said.

Yami layed down next to Yugi and looked up at the stars. "So what exactly made you look at the stars?" Yami asked to make conversation.

"Oh, well I studied maps of the night sky during college to pass the time, and now I can navigate wherever I'm going due to the stars," Yugi explained, "For instance, we have to go to Hurghada, and to get there, we have to go in that direction, with that star." Yugi pointed to a star diagonally away from them. He chuckled and smiled, "But I also just like to stargaze."

Yami nodded and swallowed nervously, trying to figure out a good way to bring it up. "Um... Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, never mind," Yami said, looking away. What had happened to the courage that had brought him here in the first place?!

"Come on, you can tell me anything, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami thought on it. _"Yugi, I'm gay and I love you." _Then he imagined Yugi running away. In reality, Yugi was getting nervous. "Yami?"

"I'm gay," Yami said, blurting it out before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth and Yugi sat up at the same time he did. Yugi frowned and Yami grabbed his sleeve, "Don't run away, please."

Yugi chuckled, "Why would I run away from a friend who just showed he trusted me by telling me a secret like that?"

Yami blinked, not expecting a question as an answer. He let Yugi's sleeve go, "I expected you would, for a second."

Yugi grinned, "I'm not gonna run away."

Yami looked back at Yugi dumbfounded, "You... you're not?"

"No," Yugi laughed softly, "To tell you the honest truth," he leaned in close to Yami and whispered, "I'm gay, too. I only pretended to like Tea in highschool because I wanted to be normal."

Yami felt like he could slay Zorc a hundred times over, and beat Kaiba with even less effort.

But Yugi stood up and turned to the others, saying, "Okay guys, and Alexis, time to hit the sack. Light's out in 30 minutes!"

The others nodded and headed for their tents, those who were victorious in their duels with dignity, and those who lost... well... embarrassed. Yami and Yugi did the same and turned out the light, but found themselves both a tad uncomfortable at revealing their secrets.

"Hey Yami," Yugi said when he gathered up the courage, "Why'd you tell me that?"

"If I answer you, then I get to ask you a question," Yami replied.

"Ok," Yugi answered, seeing no harm in it.

Yami took a deep breath and cursed whatever Egyptian god had made him get so shy around Yugi. "I've sort of had... a... crush... on you for a while now," he said, feeling the word 'crush' was an understatement. He could practically feel Yugi's amethyst eyes stare at him, even though his back was to Yugi. He decided to change the subject by asking his question. "Now my question. Do you like any of the guys here, Yugi?"

"Yes," Yugi answered.

"Who?" Yami asked.

Yugi chuckled, "You said if you answered my question, then you'd be able to ask me another question, right?"

Yami knew where he was getting at and mumbled, "...Ask me another question."

"How long have you liked me?" Yugi asked out of curiosity.

"Well... since Battle City, though I couldn't define the feeling until the ordeal with Orichalcos, when I almost lost you. Now answer my question."

"About who I like, hm... Here's an idea, take a wild guess, each time you get it wrong, I ask another question."

"Zane?" Yami asked almost instantly.

"Nope," Yugi said, "So, if you liked me, why did you go on those dates with Tea?"

"Because she was a friend and she did help me figure some things out... Atticus?"

"No no no," Yugi said as if scared of the idea, "Now, were you always gay or was it just when I came along?"

"Always," Yami admitted, "Even as a pharaoh, I didn't much care for girls. Mana was like a little sister. And since I always had princesses from other lands chasing after me, it's not weird I turned out like this." He thought for a moment, "Ryou?"

"No," Yugi said, "And even if I did like him, he's taken. He and Malik have been dating since the war began. By the way, that also rules out Malik. Now, why do you like me?"

Yami felt stupid but said his answer anyway, "You understand me better than anyone, for one. You're my hikari and the kindest person I know." He started naming the other rookies in Yugi's squad, "Hasselbarry?"

"Dino dude?" Yugi asked incredulously, "No way. So... why did you go to the afterlife if you say you've liked me that long?"

"I didn't want to get in the way of you maybe finding a girl and being happy. Dimitri?"

"Nope."

"Please tell me it's not Chazz," Yami said, almost fearfully.

"It's not," Yugi smirked.

Yami's eyes widened, "Me? How long?"

"Since the day I nearly lost you in that fire before Battle City started up, that was when I defined what I was feeling."

"Then why did you let yourself beat me?"

Yugi smiled, "I thought that was what you wanted. If you had told me this back then, we may have had some good times during college and dueling 'round the globe, and we wouldn't have to meet on a bloody battlefield." When Yami nodded sadly, Yugi added, "But this just gives me another reason to come out of this alive, and make sure you do, too." Following his impulses, he kissed Yami, who, though surprised, kissed back.

**Midnight: **Oh, cliffy! Well, at least a little one. Hope you enjoyed this chappie and just so you know, just because I said the locations they're headed, doesn't mean I revealed to much of the plot. You never know what's gonna happen until I post the next chappie.

**Yami: **Please review her story if you favorite or story alert if you haven't before. And also just review to give her opinions and constructive criticism.

**Yugi: **Yeah, because if you flame her and make her cry, we'll hunt you down and after I annoy you to the point of insanity on my sugar-rush, I'll let Yami mind crush you.

**Midnight: **AW!!!! You two are so awesome!!! (glomps them) Anyway, next chappie's gonna come out soon if my play rehearsals don't get in the way too much. Until then, Bye bye! (waves)


	5. Rumors Confirmed

**Midnight: **Well, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but play rehearsal's did get in the way. They're a major pain, not to mention we got the jacked up version of The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe. Plus the director (aka Theater teacher) is a major pain in the butt. She gave me 2 extra parts, which means 4 costumes. (growls) I was also busy with homework, and thanks to all this molar mass crap I'm near-failing my Pre-Ap Chemistry class. But this Saturday is surprisingly free, so I wrote up the next chappie and here it is.

**Yugi: **Aw... poor Midnight. (gives her a hug)

**Midnight: **Thanks, Yugi-chan. (closes her eyes and dozes off)

**Yami: **(puts a blanket over her shoulders) Well, readers, Yugi and I will do the updates and disclaimer since Midnight is very exhausted and needs her rest.

**Yugi:** Yeah, and you should thank her. She was tired and droopy when she wrote this chappie, but was sure to check spelling and everything else you can imagine for your enjoyment.

**Yami: **(nods) Anyway, as for updates on the story, she's still editing the chapters she wrote on paper forever ago to match the new route, and it's going smoothly. Also, this chapter may be longest yet.

**Yugi: **Oh, and I may be a little, no, a little more than a little OOC later in this chapter, but that's because in this story, I've gone through a lot and am very strong, just as Zane said last chappie.

**Yami:** That's part of the plot Midnight has set up. She won't tell me anything though. All she hinted was that Yugi was strong physically, but mentally and emotionally not so much. Which I don't get.

**Yugi:** Anyway, Midnight does not own Yugioh! or its characters, me and Yami included. She does, however, thank the great Kazuki Takahashi-sensei for creating us.

**Yami: **And now, as Midnight would say if she were awake, let the chappie begin.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rumor Confirmed**

**Next Day: Morning**

Yugi groaned softly as his eyes slowly opened to see a little light shine vaguely through the fabric of the tent, though darkness still lingered. _Early dawn_, he concluded, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head, getting a few pops in his back that caused him pleasure. Pretty soon he'd have to wake everyone else up. He felt a warmth next to him and looked down, smiling at the sight.

It was Yami, who was sound asleep. Yugi smiled and traced Yami's spiky golden-yellow bangs of hair, which looked like lightning. Ever since Yugi had hit puberty near the end of highschool, he'd started to look more and more like the pharaoh. But it was clear his hair would never have the lighting Yami's had, and also the shades of their hair colors were slightly different. The yellow bangs he had were golden-colored on Yami's, and where his red-outlined hair was a bright red, Yami's was the same only a hue or two darker. Yugi's action caused the former-pharaoh to unconsciously snuggle closer to Yugi for warmth, making Yugi feel like a VIP since he was the only one who would ever see Yami like this, or like last night.

Yugi chuckled. Last night. Now there had been a sight to see; Yami embarrassed, nervous, and happy all in one night. Not to mention, before he and Yami had gone to sleep with their sleeping bags closer together, Yami had asked Yugi cautiously if he'd taken it too fast, which of course Yugi assured him he didn't. All they had done was have a kiss and cuddle, Yugi blushing when Yami asked if they could sleep together, before a stuttering Yami caught what he said and clarified he meant the normal way. The memory made Yugi smile and giggle slightly at how awkward his yami could be sometimes.

The giggle made Yami stir and open his eyes as well, even though they were dazed with sleep. "Aibou?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, Yami, I'm here," Yugi said, gently putting his hand over Yami's.

"What time is it?"

"Early morning," Yugi answered, "We still have some time before I have to wake everybody up." Yami nodded and then stretched as he yawned, but unlike Yugi had done before, he didn't look relieved when he was done, and he was still laying on his back. Yugi, "Are you still tired Yami?"

Yami nodded but said, "It's nothing. It's what I get for sitting against a wall in a boat."

Yami stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Yami, turn over for a minute."

"O... k..." Yami said, confused, but rolling over onto his stomach anyway, his arms crossing on his pillow while his head rested on them. His pain was in his back, from the position he's put it in on the boat and from carrying the heavy pack of supplies on his back.

Yugi put his hands on Yami's back and started to gently poke or rub points here and there, which made Yami's whole body relax almost instantly. He could practically feel his muscles smoothing out. "Mmm... are you a massage therapist, Yugi?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Yugi joked, "I don't recall taking a physical therapy class in college."

"Then where'd you learn this?"

"Well, Tea is a Broadway dancer and star, after all. She has a lot of stuff that can stress her out. She liked it when we went to see her every now and then, to see someone from the old days, not any of her Broadway friends. Anyway, this one time I was in New York after a tournament, I was under a lot of stress when I saw her. She took me to her favorite chiropractor and that lady gave me a book that showed pressure points on the body and what they do if you hit them right. I used it to figure out how much pressure to apply to my back when it cramped up and the rest is history."

Yami nodded, "Remind me to thank Tea if I see her."

"Sure," Yugi said before suddenly stopping, making Yami frown and look back at him. "Time to get up," Yugi said, almost like his old cheery self.

"Dang you," Yami said, rolling his eyes at his hikari.

"I couldn't have you start moaning and alerting the whole camp to the point of us never being able to get privacy again. Besides," he said, leaning down and giving Yami a peck on his forehead, "the sooner we get up and cross the road, the more massages and kisses you're gonna get."

Yami blushed bright red and started to get his jacket and shoes on. Yugi unzipped the tent, and put on his own black jacket before walking up to each one and whacking the side of each one saying, "Wake up, come on, wake up! It's another day in the world's biggest sandbox!"

Yami chuckled with some of the others while the rest were yawning as they stumbled out of their tents. Malik and Ryou though, Yami noticed, looked as happy as he and Yugi were. Then, remembering what Yugi had said the previous night about the two being a couple, chuckled at the sight of them to himself. He had always thought they may end up together; each had had an evil yami controlling them and the only solace they could find was in someone who'd gone through the same thing. Alexis, with the help of Zane, scrubbed up some breakfast and once everyone was done eating, they took down camp, packed up, and were off again.

* * *

Once again, they found themselves walking over many dunes of sand under the blazing sun. The dunes were staring to level out before one could tell there was a sudden cut in the dune's edge that would make one land straight down to more sand if one fell, like a cliff, but they could only just see that, considering how far they were from it. Around them, the dunes were dotted by rocks.

"Jeez," Chazz said in his usual annoyed tone, "I feel like something's gonna pop out of nowhere and get us like in some horror movie!"

"I doubt anything more than a sandstorm will pop out at us," Malik said.

Just then, gunshots started firing at them, sounding like a mini thunderstorm. Everyone jumped and lunged for cover behind some of the tall jagged rocks, thankful they were thick enough to not let bullets pass through them.

"Then again," Hasselbarry yelled to Malik, "You have been wrong before!"

Yugi and the others snatched out their guns and aimed at the enemy before firing. yami was reluctant to do so, but remembered what Yugi had told Dimitri: the gun was probably the only thing standing between you and the enemy. Telling himself that, Yami grabbed 'the thing' out of his holster, turned around and aimed, too, starting to fire with the rest.

They hit more than 5 of however many had aimed at them and could tell the enemy were confused and stumbling to regroup. Yugi told them to hold your fire, and they ducked behind the rocks and took deep breaths, looking to Yugi questioningly as to why he had called them off.

"Look," Yugi said, "They're on the edge of this dune, and they're protecting it even though it's not the road we're trying to cross that they want to capture. That means they have a tank at the bottom of that drop!"

"So those rumors about them having tanks were true," Zane said.

"They must be trying to run out our ammo so they can kill us," Ryou said in his usual British accent, "So we can't reach headquarters and tell them that."

"And just what can we do about that, Commander?" Chazz asked angrily as the enemy started firing again.

Yugi looked down and when he looked up again he had serious face, looking at the elder member of his squad. "I think it's time I do what I did back in Karnak," he said.

Yami and the younger members of the group blinked, confused. _What? _they thought. But Malik, Ryou, Zane, and Atticus put on the same serious face as Yugi.

"You sure, Commander?" Atticus said, "Karnak was a miracle. Do you think you can just do that again?"

"I'm better than what I was in Karnak," Yugi replied, "And I've done stuff way more dangerous since."

"Even so, Yugi..." Ryou started, but Malik cut him off.

"Would you rather be sent back in pieces?!" Malik said, showing his concern for Ryou as he angrily turned around and shot back at the enemy a few times before coming back for cover.

"Let's do it," Atticus said, "It's all we've got."

Yugi nodded, "Ok guys, just like in Karnak, only this time, Ryou I want you to stay with everyone else. Everyone else, start firing again, but don't waste your ammo, and stay with Ryou and do as he says. Capeeche?"

Everyone nodded, but in his mind Yami was scared of what Yugi was going to do even though he didn't know what it was yet. Yugi reached into his back pockets on his backpack and Yami's fear was confirmed when Yugi pulled out a grenade. "Ok Ryou," Yugi said, "You know when: 2 seconds after."

Ryou nodded.

Yugi pulled the pin out with his teeth, spit it out into the sand, and threw the grenade with an arm no one would think capable of the boy who never played sports in highschool. "Cover your ears," he warned as as he covered his own.

They did so and right on time, because a hug BOOM! was heard, sending tons of dust into the air, which, in the fast wind currents that had come from nowhere, made something akin to a sandstorm, only they weren't going to be buried with the amount of sand. Yami opened his eyes and gasped when he noticed Yugi was no longer next to him, and neither was Atticus, Malik, or Zane.

"Come on gents!" Ryou said, grabbing them, "We can escape through the cover of this sand!"

"What about my brother? The others! The Commander?" Alexis said.

"They're big boys," Hasselbarry said as he got to his feet with them, "They can take care of themselves!"

**(Yugi: Sorry to interrupt, but we found a note from Midnight laying around about that part. It reads "I got the idea for that line in the Disney movie Pocahontas where those two guys were searching for John Smith and Grandmother Willow scared them and said the same thing, only they said lads instead of boys. I mean it for comedy." Ok, that's it, read , and Midnight says hi. Midnight: zzzzzzzzzzzz)**

They held onto each other as they ran through the sand and gunfire going on around them. But amazingly, they weren't the ones being shot at. Even so, the sand was so thick that one could barely see anything. "Ok, jump!" Ryou said, and they did, sliding down the side of the dune, which wasn't the cliff-like one where the enemy were. "Hurry!" Ryou said, and the ran to into the desert, the mountain of dust behind them starting to settle back on the dune's surface. They got behind some rocks, surprised to see Zane, Atticus, and Malik there. The three had a few cuts and bruises, but they were all right. One person was missing from their party.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked, breathless and scared, "Don't tell me he's--"

"Oh, don't worry," Atticus said, confident, "He's just gettin' started."

Yami cocked his head to the right, confused.

"Speaking of which," Zane said, "We'll hear it in about---"

"5, 4, 3," Malik and Ryou counted together, "2, 1---"

_**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

A blast of air blasted past the rock they all hid behind. When it ceased, they looked over the rock. Yugi had blown up the tank. They could tell from the sound of fre and the black smoke rising from the other side of the dune. No enemy was alive in sight. They heard a noise and looked to their left to see Yugi come out from behind another set of rocks not far away from them. He noticed them and waved nonchalantly, at which action the entire team ran to make a semi-circle around him. Yami and the four other 'newbies' were gaping at him like retards for a good few seconds.

"I kinda wanna ask," Dimitri said, "But I'm too shocked to ask it."

"Dare we take the risk?" Hasselbarry said to Dimitri but mostly to himself.

"If you idiots are too stunned, I'll ask it!" Chazz said before looking to Yugi, "What the heck?!"

Yugi just scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

"That was a so cooler and better than Yoda," Dimitri said, looking at Yugi like he was a hero.

Yugi chuckled, and ruffled Dimitri's hair, "Thanks, I think." He looked at everybody else and removed his hand from Dimitri's head. "Anyway, I don't think I need to say it, but don't try this at home or anywhere else for that matter!" Everyone but Yami, who was quiet, laughed before Yugi added, "Now come on, we've got to take a detour and head for the town of Hurghada which isn't that far from here. We've got a small base there, and we need to get this info to HQ, we'll stay there a day then leave for HQ, ok?"

Everyone put their guns back in their holsters and followed Yugi as he went towards the direction that the Red Sea was, instead of south like they had been before. Yugi was proud he'd gotten out of that mess with all of his team intact, especially Yami. But his small smile disappeared when he noticed Yami wasn't looking at him like he usually did, which made him nervous. _What's wrong with him? I know he didn't get hurt. Did I do something wrong?_ Yugi thought worriedly as he rattled his brain for answers. He wished he could just ask Yami out in the open, or at least have Yami tell him what was wrong in the form of a question like he usually did.

But Yami didn't talk all the way to Hurghada.

* * *

**Yami: **And there's the end of chapter 5.

**Yugi: **Hey, what's going on? Why are you mad at me?

**Yami: **I'm not mad at you, Aibou, that's just how it is in the fic. Only Midnight knows.

**Midnight: **(groans and opens her eyes) Huh... what?... I heard my name... Wait. (notices she's on a cozy beanbag chair wrapped in a blanket) What happened? (looks around) Is this chapter over? Oh man, did I do the disclaimer and tell them what coming up?!

**Yugi: **(giggles and shakes his head at her) You fell asleep due from exhaustion, remember? And don't worry, Yami and I did the disclaimer and updates for you.

**Midnight: **What? Really? Oh good, thanks you guys, you're so nice to me.

**Mrs. McCassaland (director/teacher): **Stormy, why weren't you at rehearsal today, on Saturday as planned, from 1-5. Everybody was supposed to be here, you've known this for weeks.

**Midnight: **(whimpers in fright and puts head down as apology) I'm sorry, my mom worked from 10am-8-pm today and no one could pick me up and take me to school for practice!

**Mrs. McCassaland: **You've known this for weeks, you had time to rearrange---

**Yugi: **Hey, leave Midnight alone!!! She said her mom was working, you can't blame her for that! Do you know how tired she was?!!

**Yami: **And did you know she fell asleep and her grades are suffering in chemistry because of you making her stay until 7:30 at night for practice?

**Mrs. McCassaland: **She knows that that is one of the prices being in theater costs. Theater isn't for wimps and---?!

**Yami: **That's it! Mind Crush!!!

**Mrs. McCassaland: **(epic scream---then drops to the ground unconscious)

**Yugi: **There there, it's ok, Midnight.

**Midnight: **(nods) Thanks, but you have to bring her mind back. The school will sue if they find out they wasted that much money to get a dead teacher whom the play needs to carry on.

**Yami: **All right, but first, payback. (takes out a big sharpie marker and doodles on her ugly face like Jigglypuff does to asleep people on Pokemon) There. (puts her mind back and teleports her to the evil lair that she lives in)

**Midnight: **(smiles) That makes me feel better. She really is like that, though. Anyway, readers, please review, they make me happy and help me to carry on. ^_^ Now, who wants Little Caesar's Pizza? (holds out a box of cheesy pizza with extra cheese)

**Yugi & Yami: **We do! (take a piece)

**All: **(munch happily as Midnight adds salad dressing to hers then munches again)


	6. Update

To my readers, I know I said I would update my two current stories last week, but unfortunately I was delayed due to week-before-semester-exam madness and this week are the final exams. Study-time comes first I'm afraid, so bare with me until after exams are over and the following few days afterwards where I have to get used to my new class schedule. I think I may have time to update on one day, but we'll just have to wait and see how it plays out. I thank you extremely for your patience and hope you won't get too angry with me and understand.

Sincerely,

Midnight


End file.
